Evil Arises for good
by fallengamer13
Summary: When a regular duelist from our world gets stuck in the Yu-gi-oh GX verse, he's gonna need to use all that he has on him to pull him thru to the next day. Note, I would like some advice on how to post the duels. Do you want Life points to be bolded? Underlined? How about the point values? Give me a review on pointer's as this is my first Yu-gi-oh fic.


Arrival! The duelist from another world!

Yo people of Fanfiction. Since my family is leaving for Wisconsin dells and I decided to stay home, you get the enjoyability of stories from me! So let's make this showy! *Pulls out Gokai saber and Flintlock while trying to look awesome.* BANG! Oh crap...not good. Looks like I've got company! So while my new O.C. goes thru the insanity that is D-Trans. I gotta handle some Shadow's! Be back in a few...minutes? KA-BOOM! Scratch that, it'll take a couple of hours...be back when I can guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-gi-oh franchise nor any of its affiliates. They belong to whoever decided to make the series in the first place. I can only own My O.C. and the way he affects the story. I also don't own any music done within this fanfiction.

* * *

As a boy starts to look thru his cards, Yu-Gi-Oh cards to be exact. He then sighs before opening up a metallic box. His Black, neck high hair flop out messy as he continues forward. Putting the deck, which now has a card canister around it before having a lock onto it; Into the box. The boy then closes the box before locking it up with a key lock and rotational lock like what's used in School lockers.

Hearing the box click in closure, the boy then picks up the box before walking a good distance away from his current spot. Which is near a tree in his yard, into the backyard underneath a Trampoline. Crawling underneath the Trampoline like a snake, the boy the puts the box inside a deeply dug hole before covering it up.

"Never again I'll use that deck. Never again." The boy swears as his eyes flash slightly gold as he exits the trampoline. As he does this however, his coat gets caught on the Trampoline and gets knocked off. We see the boy with his now golden eyes as his black hair flows out. His crimson shirt has the embroiled words in Gold '_One card to victory...so Draw!'_ On it with a black color outlining the words. His pants have a unnusual belt on it that has instead of a belt buckle, a deck slot.

Also, in the spots where a belt's leather should be, is a one card slot for fusion/extra cards. "BRRRR! Stupid coat!" The boy curses as he tries to free his coat. Ironically enough, the spot where it got caught on is near the buried place of the deck he put away. The boy only shakes his head before leaving his coat where it is and started to walk inside his house, not wanting to be anywhere near the buried deck of cards.

Going inside his house, the boy see's that his mother isn't home yet. So he opens up the freezer to grab some Bosco Sticks, before hearing violin being played on the speakers. Listening to the music before pre-cooking the oven, the boy waits a good 10 minutes for it to finish before putting the Bosco Sticks into the oven. He then sits down next to an Ipod Speaker before hooking up his MP3 into it while also hitting play on a song.

Play See visionS By Mami Kawada

* * *

Pulling out his deck that he has in the slot on his 'belt', the boy fans the deck out. Sighing at what he see's. "I can't believe that this is my last deck...no. It's easy to make a new one it's just impossible for me to do so..without him." The boy then looks outside his window, seeing snow fall. "At least you got a peaceful rest pal." The boy muses as he then flips the cards out onto the table, having us, the viewers, see his deck.

As far as we can see, it has lots of Elemental Heroes. It has inside it Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman, Bubbleman, Knopse, Poison Rose, Prisma, Flash, Ocean, Woodsman, Heat, Lady heat, Voltic, and Ice edge. We also see that he has most fusions for the cards. Alongside with their equip cards. Hearing the sound of a timer go off, the boy then opens the Oven up, pulling out the Bosco sticks as the heat from the oven creates a small gust of hot air which barely lifts the deck up...except for Flame Wingman, the fusion of Avian and Burstinatrix, card to fly next to a computer, which shows an Ebay bid and a tracking number. The Ebay bid is that off the Destiny Hero Plasma, Destiny End Dragoon, Evil Hero Malicous edge, and Evil Hero Dark Gaia.

The date for the arrival is around this time as the boy then starts to open the packages around the Bosco Sticks. Quickly blowing his hands as he takes off the oven mitt's he had on to pull out the Bread-sticks. "Yeesh these things are hot." The boy lets out a yelp as he starts to eat the bread sticks before sitting down at the table he was at before. Gobbling down the bread sticks eagerly, the boy notices that the time for the items to arrive should be soon, so he finishes up his bread sticks. He then goes upstairs in the house to go into his room, which has the words pasted on it "Terash 'Rain' Adams." The boy enters the room and on its walls is large amounts of YUGIOH posters. Going up to his Shelf of manga, the boy then lifts off a box that holds extra cards and sets it down before opening it up.

Inside it is his Destiny and Evil Hero cards that he keeps put away because they aren't complete yet. His Neo's cards are put in a deck holder aswell. Taking out the Destiny an Evil Hero decks. Terash than puts the cards in his pocket's before grabbing some money to be used to pay for the mailman delivery. Hearing the doorbell ring, Terash then starts to sprint downstairs, not even bothering to close the case again. What he doesn't notice as he does this, is that Elemental Hero Neos glow slightly, probably due to the design...or is it?

Opening the door, Terash see's the Mailman holding a box and a checkboard. "Is this the Adam's residence?" The Mailman asks as he looks at Terash. "Yes, I'm Terash Adams." Terash states as the man hands out the Checkboard, which Terash signs. "Here's your package sir." The mailman says nonchalantly as Terash hands him the money. "Have a pleasant day sir." Terash replies as the Mailman leaves.

Terash then closes the door before opening the package. The cards are inside it as promised. Destiny Hero Plasma, Destiny End Dragoon, Evil Hero Malicous edge, Evil Hero Dark Gaia, and..."Huh? I didn't order this card?" Terash looks at the card in his hand, It has 12 stars on its level and the star is crimson with black and gold on the outside...The cards Background color is Black with white text in a somewhat indecipherable text.

Scratching his head as he tries to figure out what in the world it is, Terash then tries to read it's name...but all that's on it is the Number 0. "Is this one of those Number cards my friends are using? But I've never heard of a card like this...much less so as it doesn't have a picture on it." Terash questions as he see's nothing in the picture of the monster card. "Very odd..." Terash starts before his eyes seems to glaze over the cards edges...with that it's making him feel very woozy. "What in the-?" Terash fumbles onto the ground as he tries to stay up.

"What in the world's-!?" Terash then looks at the card again...or rather 2 cards!? "Suburbs Of the Fallen's Grief?! What in the hell is this?!" Terash starts to look at the next card, seeing only a field spell card with no text, just a gloomy suburb city with a crimson/gold moon and a shadowed character rushing toward the viewer...!? The picture seems to ripple as Terash looks at it. Terash shakes his head before moving the said head out-of-the-way to see the unknown Number card...and dodge a swiped claw from the card!? "What the frig-!?" Terash screams in shock and distress.

"What's in the heck is going on here-!?" Terash yells in confusion as he can't believe what's going on. The reason he repeats the question again is that the freaking claw from before is stabbed into the floor of the kitchen, cutting through the tile like nothing. The Index finger of the Claw only unhook's itself before pointing at Terash threateningly. Trying to crawl backwards, Terash finds himself frozen in terror as a loud growling seems to come from the card.

The card then seems to roar out with a large passion in a beastly way as it jumps forward to attempt to grab Terash! Rolling out of the way due to his left arm giving way to the fear he's feeling, Terash hears the claw crash through the glass screen that heads into the backyard and then screech around in a circle before looking back at him.."Oh Frig!" Terash exclaims as he grabs his Elemental Hero deck on the table before running upstairs. The Number card also in his possession as the Claw rips through the table in an attempt to slice Terash in half.

Jumping into his room, Terash then closes the door before feebly locking the door. Sighing in relief as he sits down next to the door, Terash is knocked out of his recovery by the Claw stabbing its hand into the door next to the handle!? "!?" Terash freaks out a he slams the nearby dresser over the door before backing away. Knocking over the container for his neo-spacians. Terash see's the Number card in front of him, seeming to glow next to Neos.

Terash then see's the card's text seem to be readable somehow..."Number..." Terash says in a trance as the door starts to crumble due to the strength of the claw. "0..." Terash continues as the door completely fails along with the barricade. The card then seems to glow as the Destiny hero cards fall out of Terash's pocket.

The claw then attempts to pierce Terash's head as he mutters the last word. "Durandal." The second the last syllable is uttered, the claw freezes in place. Seemingly all ill will disappearing as well to Terash's surprise. "Now what-!?" Terash states as he then see's Number 0 : Durandal fly forward into the air next to the clawed card. The air in front of Terash then distorts...like a black hole?! "Frig!" Terash exclaims in fright as he tries to hold onto something that can keep him in place.

But as he successfully does this, his cards in his hands, on his person, and in the case, all fly into the portal?! "Like heck I'll lose them to this!" Terash rashly makes the decision to grab onto Evil Hero Dark Gaia before flying into the portal. After he goes into it, the portal then seems to disrupt in place before a large tin case, the one that Terash buried, flies into it aswell! This causes it to compress before imploding in place, shattering all the windows in the house as the portal disappears.

* * *

Play His world by Zebrahead

Falling thru the portal and onto hard concrete, Terash is awoken from his daze by major pain and discomfort. Opening his eyes, Terash see's himself in a burning warehouse. In the middle of the room is his cards and the fire is starting to reach them!? "FRIG!" Terash starts as he scrambles off of the ground quickly to grab as many cards as he could. Before he can grab his case with his extra cards, Terash has to jump backwards to dodge a falling beam onto him. Regretfully the beam also landed on the case, setting it on fire and the surrounding cards along with the ones inside it, aflame. "Crap, there goes my Exodia." Terash curses as he then quickly gets back up with all the cards he has before attempting to exit the burning building.

Ramming his body into a nearby door, Terash is thrown onto the ground from inertia. Seeing that his only escape route is currently inoperable, he then looks around for any items to use to help bash it open. Seeing a cyan Blue device on a wall...His Chaos Duel Disk! "Better than nothing else then!" Terash decides as he grabs his toy Duel disk before slamming it into the door a couple of times, fully expecting for the toy to break. But to Terash's surprise, the Duel disk helps to break the door off its hinges. "Whoa?!" Terash starts as he looks at the toy, seeing no damage whatsoever on its being, except for the falling ash, it was perfectly spotless.

Terash is once again knocked out of his thoughts by him hearing a barrel fall over, turning around, Terash widens his eyes in horror as he see's whats written on the barrel. 'Danger! Highly Explosive material! Please keep away from heated sources!' "Oh...crap." Terash states as he see's another pane fall onto the ground, causing a spark! "Oh shi-!" Our protagonist starts to run away only for an explosion to sound out, blasting him out a window into a sidewalk behind the building, away from the sight of Fireman who are trying to stop the fire from spreading to other warehouses.

"Ugh...note to self, avoid warehouses at all costs." Terash groans as he gets up off of the ground, and dusts himself off aswell. Seeing that the fire could extend to another warehouse with who knows what inside it, Terash decides to book before he becomes a Shishkabob. Running to a nearby shop before sitting down near its entrance, Terash starts to pant and wheeze at what is happening to him. "Okay, so what did I save?" Terash questions as he didn't have enough time to view at everything he grabbed. Pulling the cards out of his pockets messily, Terash then see's what he has...

1 Victory dragon, 2 Blue-eyes Ultimate dragons, Pyramid of Light, Andro Sphinx, Sphinx Telea, Thinian the Great Sphinx, Dragon master knight, Unity, Yu-jo friendship, Evil dragon Anata, 3 Embodiment of Apophis, Assault on GHQ, Secret pass to the treasures, Heavy slump, Cross counter, Rising Energy, Magical Explosion, 1 Different Dimension Capsule, Interdimensional Matter Transporter, Buster rancher, Watapon, Exchange of spirit, Destiny Hero Plasma, Destiny end Dragoon, Dark Erupture, 1 Super Polymerization, 3 regular Polymerization, 3 Dark Fusion, 3 Dark Calling, Trojan Blast, Option Hunter, Fire Darts, 2 Lightforce Sword, Nutrient Z, Cemetary Bomb, Fruits of Kozaky's studies, and a Future Fusion.

Terash then starts to cry as he then remembers that these cards were in 12 separate decks that he and his closest friend made together. "Damnit!" Terash roars in anger as he slams his right hand into the ground, startling nearby animals as he continues to cry in frustration. "So I couldn't even keep what he gave to me in his will...I'm such a horrible person." Terash cries as he then smacks the back of his head on the door to the shop.

"Whatsa matter with you kid?" A loud and cocky voice sounds out to Terash's ears as he dumbly turns his head to the voice, not even caring that it's Joey Wheeler who's talking to...him... "The mementoes a friend of mine gave me are gone now..." Terash explains to Joey as he shows his burn hands and other items. "What!? Did you say some guys burned your friend's cards!? While I'll-!" Joey cracks his knuckles to Terash's notice as a certain Spiky haired kid puts his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Calm down Joey, didn't you forget that you have a date with Mai today?" Yugi Moto asks as Joey Wheeler pales at the thought of missing a date with Mai Valentine...and what would happen to him as she might think he stood her up. "Y-Yeah Yug! I'll be back later! Can you help the kid out for me!" Joey runs off without getting a verbal answer from Yugi, who only shakes his head and smiles as he see's his old friend run-off to do things.

Turning his head to look at the tear faced Terash, Yugi asks. "You're not from around here are you?" Terash clears his eyes before replying. "Not from this dimension would be more like it. One second I'm at home receiving some cards, then one of the said card comes to life and destroys my house, the next I'm going 88 miles an hour into a portal which leads me into a warehouse that is on fire!" Terash explains his story to Yugi. While he does this, Terash is confused at how Yugi can trust him.

"If what you are saying is true, which I can probably guess from those cards you have in your hands-" Yugi points at the 2 Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons to emphasize that point. "-Are from your dimension aswell..." Yugi then see's Terash nod in agreement as he tries to think of what he can do with the cards in his hands, while he then notices a stack of cards fall out of his shirt? Yugi helps pick those cards up before Terash can see what they are. "Looks like around Half of my Elemental hero cards are gone and my Evil Hero deck will have to be combined with it...Tch!" Terash glares at the cards as Yugi looks confused at the Evil Hero Cards along with some of the Elemental Hero cards as well.

"Some of these cards I haven't even heard of...What's this Number 0 card? I can't read any of its text?" Yugi inquires as they sit down on a bench. "That's the card that got me here, apparently its a XYZ monster." Terash starts as his eyes burn daggers into the cards image. "XYZ?" Yugi raises an eyebrow. "Basically you get two cards on the field with the same level and 'overlay' them to use the card...and since this 'thing' has a level of 12, the only things that can be used for it is 12 star monsters...which I don't have any abundance of or can be used at the moment." Terash growls as he lifts the only cards that he can use with it, his 2 Blue-eyes ultimate dragons.

"I can see how that would be useful. And what about this card?" Yugi lifts the Suburbs Of the Fallen's Grief card to Terash's fright as it ripples again. "Throw it to the ground now!" Terash starts to warn Yugi before the claw appears again, near his throat as he is frozen in place aswell as Yugi. _"Don't you dare do that you punk!"_ A demonic voice sounds out from the card as Terash then sweats from the craziness.

"Did that card just call me a punk?" Terash asks Yugi as he only shrugs. "_I'll let you go this time, but if you dare not give me the respect I deserve then you'll be food for minnows!"_ The voice then starts to laugh maniacly before Terash replies. "Don't you mean, sleep with the fishes?" The card then seems to have an embarrassment mark on it before the claw disappears and the card goes silent.

"Well that was awkward." Terash replies as he then rubs his neck. Yugi then looks at Terash before asking. "So what are you going to do now?" Yugi is then shown the Chaos Duel Disk to his shock as he can't believe that any are left in the world. After the battle with the Orichalchos god, they rounded up all the duel disks of that type and destroyed them to prevent anymore Orichalchum cards from being produced.

"How do you-?" Yugi starts to ask before Terash interrupts. "It was a toy in my dimension...here its actually real." Terash then gets up and puts his deck into his belt slot before attaching the Duel disk to his arm. "So?" Yugi asks as Terash turns around. "So I figure that someone want's me to duel. And the only place I figure I can do good is Duel acadamia. So my objective is to get onto that Island...When's the trials for the academy?" Terash asks before paling as Yugi responds.

"Today, I am just going to head toward a meeting next to-?!" Yugi then stops his words as he Terash then grabs Suburbs Of the Fallen's Grief before sprinting to the arena! "Thanks again Yugi! Bye!" Terash then starts to full-on run while jumping over rails and bikes/people in order to reach the facility.

* * *

Play Waking up by Julien K.

Running to the front doors, Terash then flies into the main room to the surprise of everyone there. "Who-!?" A female attendant starts as another person comes running into the room...Jaden Yuki! "We're here for the application!" Terash shouts as the female attendant looks at her nearby compatriot. "It's impossible to do the Written test now, at best, you'd barely get into Ra-?!" the attendant is silenced by Terash only rushing forward to look into her eyes.

"Who cares about that! I want to get to duelling now so Ikuze Ikuze Ikuze!" Terash replies cockily to Jaden's glee. "Yeah! What he said! I wanna throw down now!" Jaden replies in happiness as the female attendant starts to look once again to her supervisor. "Let Crowler know." The supervisor replies as a nearby Obelisk blue teacher goes to Crowler to let him know on what is happening...

"What in the world am I getting myself into?" Terash questions himself as he then starts to check his deck in his pocket. A 52 card Deck in place, a mixture of Evil hero and Elemental Hero cards...with no playtesting...Much less ad into the fact that Terash has never been in a duel disk battle. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Terash then opens his eyes, which have changed from their gold into a pale blue.

"Sorry pal, but it seems I had to change your deck a bit." Terash starts as he draws the top card, revealing Suburbs Of the Fallen's Grief. "...Please give me your strength...Teacher." Terash then slots the card back in as the doors open, revealing a field empty of people, on his right side is Jaden preparing to Duel Crowler. Looking forward, Terash see's his opponent, a female Proctor.

"Are you the challenger?" The female Proctor asks as she lifts her blue hat up, just enough for Micheal to see her lips. "Yes I am. My name is Terash 'Rain' Adam's madam!" Terash then nods his head toward her. "Then I'll take it you have your duel disk and deck with you?" She asks in an uninterested tone of voice. "That I have...so are you ready Madam?" Terash asks as he then grabs his duel disk as the proctor sighs as she attached her duel disk to her arm, completely disinterested until she lays her eyes on his duel disk...and her along with everyone else in the arena widen their eyes at it.

"That's a Chaos Duel Disk!? Where did you get that boy?!" A nearby adult starts as he begins to advance toward Terash. "That's none of you business pal! Now get off of the field or else I won't be responsible for the hell that is to come!" Terash states as his pale blue eyes seem to glow in the light, making him more menacing.

"Why you-!?" The male Proctor starts only for Terash's opponent to reply, "Get off of the field now!" this causes the male proctor to look at her like she grew a second head. "But Milly-!" he is then silenced by her glare from her grey eyes. "Leave...now." the adult begrudgingly walks off of the field in order for Terash to return his gaze to Milly. "Thanks for that." Terash thanks Milly as she shakes her head. Replying in a much more interested and emotional fashion. "You just peaked my interest kid, so how about we get started?" Terash then nods as slams his deck into the slot.

* * *

**'DUEL!'**

Terash: 4000 life points

Milly: 4000 life points

"Ladies first!" Milly says in a gleeful voice as she draws. "I call to the field Kelbek in defense mode!" Milly announces as she sets the card face-up on the field. A machine with a Wadjet eye like the millenium items is in the middle of its face, two arms which looks to belong to a metallic dragon are there along with a fan like device on its back. The beast makes a sound like a grunt as its points are shown, 4/ATK/1500. DEF/1800. "I then set 2 cards face down and end my turn!" 2 cards are then put face down on the field behind the Fairy type machine.

Grinning at what he sees in front of him. Terash replies "So a fairy deck right? I used to have one of them so I can probably guess what your up to, so-!" Terash draws his top card out as he looks at his hand. Elemental Hero Stratos, Woodsman, Evil hero Malicous edge, Miracle Fusion, E-Emergency call, and now Skyscrapper. Grabbing Stratos, Terash then takes a deep breath to the proctors confusion. "Is something wrong Boya?" Milly asks as Terash honestly replies. "I've never used a duel disk before, so its time to see this guy for real! I summon to the field, Elemental Hero Stratos!" Terash exclaims as he sets the card onto the Duel disk, prismatic light comes onto the card immediately and summons a large gust onto his side of the field.

A green man appears on the Terash's side of the field, wearing a visor with wings and blue glass covering his face. His back has two rotors like wings on it with blue armor on his chest outlined with a gold color, a red chest is barely exposed as white thigh armor is there with navy blue armored boots with silver knee-guards. The man's armored wrists then wrap themselves together as it waits on the field in attack mode. 4/ATK/1800. DEF/300.

The proctor and everyone in the crowd, including Jaden in his duel look at the Elemental Hero in shock. "Elemental Hero Stratos?! There isn't a card like that!" Milly exclaims as Terash then wiggles his right index finger. "These are some secret cards that not many people know about! Alongside this they gave a Legendary planet monster out as part of these Elemental heroes theme!" Terash states as though it's nothing...which causes Alexis and Zane in the back to look at the boy in surprise. "A legendary Planet Monster? Which one?" Alexis asks as Zane only takes a somewhat closer look at the card he summoned.

"When Elemental Hero Stratos is normal summoned or Special summoned onto the field, I can grab an ally 'HERO' type monster and put it into my hand from my deck or graveyard, and since the latter isn't available I'll go with the former!" Terash then looks inside his deck for a card, before grabbing Evil HERO infernal Prodigy from his deck to his hand. Then after reshuffling his deck, he then gets back to business.

"Next order of business is activating my card E-Emergency Call!" Putting the card into the spell & Trap card zone, Terash see's his card appear onto the field in a holographic way. "Due to the effects of this card, I can bring from my deck to my hand an Elemental Hero card!" Searching his deck once again, Terash then grabs Elemental Hero Ocean to prepare for a fusion into Terra firma...if he can get them into the grave. Shuffling the deck once again, Terash then notices that his hands are shaking.

"Is this because of my Excitement at dueling? Or is it..." Terash muses as he slots his deck back into the duel disk. "I now set one card facedown before Attacking with Stratos! Go Stratos! Hemisphere Cutter!" Terash makes the attack up as Stratos nods at him before flying forward, Milly then presses a button on her duel disk, making a face down appear. "I activate my trap card, Enchanted Javelin! With this card I can gain life points equal to the attacking monster and then activate my next card!"

Milly: 5800 life points.

Milly then presses another button, showing shrink! "Crap." Terash thinks that she is going to use it on him but she uses it on Kelbek, reducing its defense to half? Stratos destroys the monster before Milly laughs. "When Kelbek is attacked by a monster, I can send that card back to the player's hand so bye-bye Stratos!" Terash is then treated to a bright flash and Stratos returning to his hand. Before Terash can ask the wisdom of destroying one of her own cards, when she reveals a card in her hand.

"When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can draw 3 cards if I discard this one aswell." She then discards the card before drawing more cards and then grins. "I now use the special ability of Watapon that I drew and put in my hand!" She then sets the card down in defense mode. A white puff-ball with purple Anime eyes and antennae greet Terash's sight as he cringes from it's cuteness...and familiarity. 2/ATK/ 200. DEF/300

Growling at the turn of events, Terash states "I am now moving to my Main Phase 2 and by using the special ability of Evil HERO infernal Prodigy I can special summon him to the field in any way I want, so I'm naturally going to go for defense mode!" Terash then sets the card onto the field in defense mode and everyone is shocked by a new type of HERO deck appearing. "An 'Evil' hero!? How's that possible!?" Milly questions as the monster appears...and then she regrets asking as the monster then shows its demonic appearence.

A mask like a night vision Goggle appears on this demonic Fiend type warrior. Two large insect wings come from the mask like hair and on its back are devil wings. It's Muscles are showing on its body with a Black metallic armor pronouncing the muscles. 2/ATK/300. DEF/600. "To answer your question, there are some heroes that are demonic in nature, and are often called evil for their deeds...even though they strife for justice the same way as their peers and allies!" Terash states proudly as he looks at the card, and he could swear that he saw the card grin at the speech he made. "Whatever the case, I end my turn, your move Madam." Terash then uses his right hand to wave to her.

"Why thank you young man. Draw!" Milly draws her card as she then takes notice of her hand. "I think I'm going to play a spell card right now to increase my chances of getting a better monster, Card Destruction!" The card appears on Milly's field to which Terash pales. "We now have to send all cards in our hand to our grave and draw that same amount of cards from our decks...so getta going boya." Milly replies as she then sends her 6 cards from her hand to the grave...and Terash sends his 5 cards to the grave before drawing 5 more, which are as follows.

Parallel world fusion, Elemental Hero Voltic, Elemental Hero Ice edge, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, and Polymerization. She then uses next a Pot of greed and then a graceful charity to get more cards. "I know activate my equip cards, Cestus Of Dagla and Big bang Shot on Watapon!" The two cards then appear on the field the former two golden blade like weapons appear in front of Watapon, which his purple cute eyes then get into a serious pose as his attenae grab the blades and wield them. His eyes then seem to glow with an unnatural fire that Terash figures is from Big Bang shot. 2/ATK/1000 DEF/600.

"Oh frig." Terash replies as Watapon has more points than Infernal Prodigy. The Evil hero then weakly looks at his user before grinning somewhat Manaicly as Milly then announces. "Watapon! Attack Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy with Dagla's Big bang cut!" Watapon then flings itself forward at an unnatural speed, slicing through Infernal Prodigy like he was butter and he implodes, this knocks Terash onto the ground from his proximity to the blast, much less his first time losing a monster in a duel disk battle. "Sorry boya, but when a monster with Big bang shot attacks a monster in defence mode, you take piercing damage!" Milly replies as Terash looks at his duel disk, seeing its life points drop somewhat quickly.

Terash life points, 3600

"And when a monster equiped with Cestus of Dagla do battle damage, I gain the difference in life points!" Milly then beams as blue energy courses through her body.

Milly's life points, 6200.

"Looks like the situation's going bad for him right Chazz?" a nearby blue uniformed student asks snobbishly as the nearby person Named Chazz Princeton only looks back at him and 'Hrumps'

"I now activate a card in my hand, Dian Keto the cure master to increase my Life points by 1000." Milly then smirks once again as her life points go up even higher.

Milly's Life points, 7200.

"I then play 2 more cards, the field spell A sanctuary in the Sky and buster rancher on Watapon!" The field changes into a roman temple in the sky with clouds passing by, and Watapon gets a pair of sniping goggles over his eyes and a sniper rifle is attached to his back.

"This duel's over, even if he can defeat her Watapon, he would have to deal with her massive fortress to boot." Bastion Misawa states next to Syrus Truesdale, a kid who barely made it into Duel Academy. "I-I don't know Bastion, I think that he still has a chance." Syrus replies in response to Bastion's surprise. Before he can ask why Syrus thinks this way, they start to hear laughter from the downed Terash.

"This is actually getting quite interesting! I haven't had such an enjoyable duel unless I fight with Teacher!" Terash then flips his legs up into the air before jumping off of the ground, righting himself as he continues. "Let's keep it going Madam!" Terash then see's Milly start to shake her head in disbelief at what he's saying...before turning her smile on him. "You got guts kid, Turn end." Milly praises him as Terash only looks at the back of his card.

"I Draw!" Terash then draws his next card...H-Heated heart. "Alright! You said you wanted to see all I got, so I'm bringing this house down! I reveal my face down card!" Terash then presses the button in the slot with the facedown card, revealing Miracle fusion! "I remove from my graveyard Elemental Hero's Woodsman and Ocean to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" Terash is then blinded by the showing of an iceberg in front of him along with a Blizzard. Coming out of the Iceberg is a snowy Hero of Frost itself.

A white armored hero lands onto the ground in the sky which turn into ice underneath his feet. His White Cape Flaps in the cold steely wind that he emits from his body. The light blue underbody makes him also seem to belong in the ocean. His white helmet has a light green edging and his green eyes stare into Watapon's body, which causes the said fairy to nearly take a step backwards. 8/ATK/2500. DEF/2000

"But I'm not done yet! I activate Polymerization to fuse together Voltic and Burstinatrix in my hand in order to bring out his Brother born of Fire! Elemental Hero Nova Master!" Terash then sets the 3 cards in the graveyard and is then treated to the heat from a lava rupture. Coming out of the ground is a Red armored warrior with Gold outlined in his armor. Orange siding comes out alongside a Red cape that is flowing like flames. His hands then hold in their hands two balls of flame before being extinguished. His helmet is a flame design with a black mask on his face, the only noticeable facial feature is his golden eyes. 8/ATK/2600. DEF/2100

"You fusion summoned 2 cards in one turn? Pretty good for a kid." Milly compliments her opponent as Terash then announces. "Time to finish the job with my last 3 cards! I summon to the field Elemental Hero Ice edge!" Terash then shows his next monster and summons it to the field. A Child fighter of Ice appears on Absolute Zero's shoulder as the said monster flutters his cape. The fighter looks similar to Absolute Zero but is younger, his eyes are green and humanlike and his skin is light blue. 8/ATK/800. DEF/900.

"When a Water type monster other than Absolute Hero is on the field, he gains 500 points for each one!" Absolute zero's blizzard seems to grow as his attack points rise even higher. 8/ATK/3000. "That still won't be enough to beat Watapon with Buster rancher." Milly states as a fact but Terash only grins to her confusion. "And that will be handled with my next card! H-Heated Heart!" The card appears on Terash's side of the field and invigorates Absolute zero with even more power. 8/ATK/3500. "Oh." Milly starts before Terash then plays his last card onto the field.

"Now it's time to use my last card! Parallel world fusion!" The card reveals itself to her confusion. "I can then send back to my deck, from the removed from play zone, monsters listed on a fusion material monster! So My card that I'll summon for fusion is the legendary Planet monster-!" Terash then puts the cards back into the deck and shuffles it once again before sliding it back into the disk...which then glows brightly as Terash finishes his sentence. "Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" The Santuary in the sky shudders as the planet it orbits is releasing a being given its power.

The white warrior appears onto the field next to Absolute Zero and Nova Master, who look at the Legendary hero and nod to him. His white eyes look at the scene before him. His Blue crystal headpiece and shoulders glow sapphire as his Ruby Chestpiece shines bright. His two blades on his rear armor are white aswell. 8/ATK/2500. DEF/2000.

"That's a legendary planet monster!?" Milly exclaims as she feels the power raging from its body and existence. "Yep, embodiment of the planet we are on, earth. And now I'll use his ability! By Tributing one Elemental Hero on my side of the field, he gains the ATK and DEF points from the card used!" Terash states as Milly and the rest of the audience scream out "NANI!?"

Terash then points at Nova master who then nods and fuses into the crystal on Terra Firma's chest. The eyes on Terra Firma then Glow gold as his body flares red. "Ladies and gents, meet Terra firma in his true form! Terra Firma Magma!" Terash replies as the swords are pulled out of the back and are then flaring with plasma energy. 8/ATK/5100. DEF/4100. "Oh my lord." Crowler exclaims as he see's the power being released from the legendary card.

"I now go into my battle phase! And I'll have Absolute zero attack Watapon with Absolute Frostbite!" Terash exclaims as Ice edge flips off of Absolute Zero as He charges forward, compiling his energy in his right hand as he continues on its way to the Puffball..."But you'll still lose anyway! As Long as Santuary of the sky is on the field I take no damage and Fairy type monsters can't be destroyed in battle!" Milly exclaims as Terash only smiles as The sniper rifle on Watapon enlarges to fire a large beam that impales Absolute zero to Ice edge's horror.

"But when Absolute Zero is destroyed, all monsters on your side of the field are sent to their maker!" Terash states as Absolute Zero fires his attack before imploding, destroying Watapon to Milly's shock. "And now..." Milly then looks up in shock as she see's Ice edge glare at her in anger. "Since you destroyed his master in such a cruel way...Ice edge, go get your revenge with Freeze slasher!" The Elemental hero then jumps off of the ground, teleporting behind Milly who is slashed from behind by a blade made of ice, which subsequently shatters after the hit.

Milly's Life points, 6400.

"And if you think that's all that is going to happen to you, think again. Because when Ice edge does a direct attack on the opposing player, he can destroy one card spell or trap on your side of the field...and the only one left is your Sanctuary in the sky!" Milly's face turns to horror as the Sanctuary in the sky crumble to pieces around her as Terash announces his next attack to her fright. "Now Terra firma! Hit her with Magma blade cross slash!" Terra firma's back where his blade's were holstered then bleed out steam which causes him to fly forward at an impossibly fast speed, flying by the crumbling sanctuary in the sky before doing a cross slash onto Milly's body before flying high into the air and then throw both blades into her, which then explode.

Milly's life points, 1300.

Terash's opponent is then flown back onto the ground to her shock as she tries to get up, only to shake her head in a daze as she then looks back at Terash who has no cards in his hand. "Turn end." Terash states as Terra firma's body turns back to white to everyone's surprise. "When the end of the turn happens, terra firma's states before the transfusion return to what they were, regrettably but hey; they had to balance the card out somehow right?" Terash jokes as Milly then gets back up. "My turn, Draw!" Milly draws her card as she then gets back into her game. "I play 'Card of Sanctity' and we both draw 6 cards!" Milly draws her 6 cards as well as Terash. The cards in his hand are Evil Hero Infernal gainer x 2, Dark Fusion, Elemental Hero Avian, Sword of Dark Rites, and Vicious Claw.

"I know play 2 quick play cards! Celestial Transformation!" Two cards appear on the field showing a fairy type monster glowing light blue. "I can now special summon 2 fairy type monsters to the field and I summon to the field 2 more Kelbak's!" Milly states as 2 more monsters appear onto the field. "I now tribute the monster's to summon Wingweaver!" Milly announces as she shows her new card. A divine Archangel comes to the ground with her purple hair flowing from the light. "I also equip on her divine justice!" A card like a scale appears in the angel's hands as she finally lands on the ground. 8/ATK/2750, DEF/2400.

"When this card destroys a monster, it can destroy another monster that has the same amount of stars as the equiped card or lower!" Milly says with conviction as Terash pales. "Oh f-!?" He starts but is too late as Milly announces her attack. "Divine conviction on Ice edge!" The angel then looks at Ice edge and Terra firma before her wings shoot her feather's out like bullets, destroying both monsters with one attack.

Flying backwards from the hit, Terash doesn't have the energy to fully stop the slamming into the wall and as such, lands roughly into the wall, nearly knocking him unconscious.

Terash's life points. 1250.

"And when a monster is destroyed by the card due to this effect, you take damage x100 for each star on the cards sent to the graveyard by its effect! But you also get to draw a card for that aswell!" Milly states as the Scales glow red before firing a beam of light into Terash's downed body, making him scream in pain from the hit.

Terash's life points. 50.

"It's over." Chazz states as some students are starting to look away from him and turn their attention to Crowler's duel. "That was a good battle kid, but you should just give up now or else you'll regret it." Milly states as Terash starts to think as his right hand moves near his duel disk to surrender. "_I got in over my head again. And it's just like all the other times! Unless I use that deck I won't ever win. Damnit...Damnit! Why do you do this to me god why! I want to win! I want to win and prove I'm not the demon everyone says I am! I want to prove them all wrong!"_ Terash's hand is about to reach over his duel disk but a voice sounds in his head. "_Don't you dare give up kid."_ Hearing the voice widen's Terash's eyes as he see's the elemental Heroes in his deck alongside the Evil hero's looking at him. "_Who?" _Terash asks as his spirit leaves his body and the world stops in its tracks.

"_I thought you were going to show the world how you can fight without using the past." _Infernal Prodigy states as he awaits in the graveyard alongside the others. "_Don't give up Terash! Just draw the next card and win!" _Dark Gaia states in his Dark voice as Terash then roughly grins. "_...fine then, lets show these guys hell alright!"_ Terash roars as the world returns to normal.

* * *

Play No buts by Mami Kawada

Electronic riff

Getting off of the ground to everyone in the room's surprise, Terash then replies, "Now I draw a card right?" Milly could only dumbly nod as Terash starts to walk back to the spot he was at before.

_Yubi de Hajiku, Koin mitsumeta_

_I looked at the coin I was about to toss._

_Omote nara go, ura wa stay_

_Heads means I should go, and tails means I should stay._

Drawing the card, Terash see's that its a newly familiar card, Suburbs Of the Fallen's Grief! Looking at his opponent in expectation, Terash waits for her to state what she does next.

_Mazu Kotae wa kikasete_

_First tell me the answer,_

_Douka Oshiete Kuremasenka_

_I beg you to do so._

"T-Turn end." Milly states as she see's Terash's eyes return to their gold color to her surprise. "Draw." Terash brings to attention as he draws his next card, his soul going into overdrive...and how poetic for the card he drew being O-Oversoul!

_Tenshi wa Misadameru egao no mama_

_The angel, still smiling, judges me with its' eyes._

Electric riff.

Looking in front of him, he see's that Wingweaver is looking at him with her peaceful look. "I play the card O-Oversoul onto the field to bring back Burstinatrix from the grave!" Terash orders as Burstinatrix returns to his hand.

_Mayou sono te wo hiku mono nado inai_

_There is no one that would lead those wandering hands._

"I now play the field spell card, Suburbs Of the Devil's Grief!" Terash then sets the card into the slot on the duel disk, having the entire field change into a Suburb in complete darkness, the crimson moon glowing its sickly radiance on the area. "Wh-What is this!?" Milly asks but Terash doesn't pay attention to her. "I now play the spell Dark Fusion!" Terash proclaims as he reveals the card to everyone's confusion.

"Dark...fusion?" Zane ponders as Terash states its abilities. "When I use this card, I send from my hand or field fusion material cards listed on a Fiend type fusion card, and once summoned, cannot be affected by my opponent spell, trap, or monster effects!" This causes Milly to freeze in place as she see's Terash discard Avian and Burstinatrix from his hand in order to bring out Evil hero Inferno Wing!

The beast is Female with large bird like wings on her back with black feather's. Her red breastplate and leggings cape don't seem to go with her skin color which is a sickly green. Gold spikes are on her chest and shoulder along with her gold hair not covering her light blue visor. Her clawed hands make a loud sharpening sound as they are fully flexed out. 6/ATK/2100, DEF/1200.

_Kami kudasu sono kotae wa_

_The answer the god gave,_

_Fukou data_

_was misfortune._

"B-But it doesn't have enough attack points to beat my card!" Milly waves the information frightened by the appearance of this card. "Not yet anyway, Because I equip onto Inferno wing 2 cards! Vicious Claw and Sword of Dark Rites!" Terash roars out as a massive metallic claw appears over her left and right hands before she holds a two-handed sword of darkness in her new, armored hands. 6/ATK/2800.

"HA! Even if you beat Winged weaver, i can remove the equip card from play in order to take no damage and save my card!" Milly states bravely as Terash only grins manaically to her petrified feelings.

_Sou sore koso kami kara no okurimono_

_But yes, that was exactly the gift from God._

"That would be true, except if my card can attack twice the same turn, then it would be a different story all together! So I'll summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer to my field!" Terash then brings onto the field one of his evil hero's in his hand. This one has 6 eyes on his mask with horns on said mask and 2 on each shoulder. His gauntlets on his arms have 5 claws and multiple skeleton-like armor on his body. 4/ATK/1600, DEF/0.

"By removing Infernal Gainer from my side of the field during Main phase 1, I can make one monster on my side of the field attack twice in a single turn!" Milly widens her eyes in horror from this knowledge. "As a side note, when an Evil Hero monster attacks a weaker card on the field, they gain 1000 attack points during the damage step from Suburbs Of the Fallen's Grief!" Terash says happily as Inferno wing's attack points have gone up to 3800.

_Norikoetara miete kuru sa_

_If you overcome it, you will see._

"Goodbye! Go Inferno wing! Vicious Black flameblade!" Terash yells as the evil hero starts to fly to the angel before slashing her in half, destroying the scale before preparing to attack again. But as she does this, Terash activates another effect from Suburbs Of the Fallen's Grief.

"Using Suburbs Of the Fallen's Grief's second ability, if I remove cards from my graveyard equal to the amount of stars of the Winning monster's level. I can inflict burn damage to you equal to my winning monster's attack value at the moment of battle!" Terash removes Stratos, Terra firma, Absolute Zero, Ice Edge, Voltic, Dark calling, and Dark fusion from his graveyard as he continues damage.

_Dakara Imasugu_

_So go on, Immediatly,_

_No buts-!_

"That would mean the total damage will be...7,600?!" Bastion says in surprise as he can't believe the amount of damage from one attack. Inferno wing then spins the blade behind her, causing the blade to shoot out insanely hot black flames from it onto Wing-weaver and Milly who is behind her.

Milly's life points, -6300 = loss.

Terash wins!

* * *

Sighing in relief as the duel is over, Terash lifts his left arm up to have the Chaos Duel Disk's monster/spell/trap zone cards fold in around the field card zone. The cards are naturally ejected by the machine into Terash's waiting hands as he slots the deck into his belt container. Walking forward as the Chaos Duel Disk finishes putting itself into its compact mode, Terash then holds his right hand out to Milly as she has fallen over due to the extreme power of the attack. "You want some help?" Terash asks in a worried fashion as he didn't expect the attack to be that strong.

Milly shakes her head to throw away the daze that has settled on her body. Milly then gets up and dusts off her hat before looking at Terash. "Well, you beat me. So I guess you will be heading to the academy now-!?" Milly is interrupted by the yelling from Doctor Crowler as His Ancient Gear Golem gets destroyed by Jaden's Skydive Scorcher by Wingman. "AND that's game!" Jaden exclaims as he brings his right index and middle finger together before swiping it off his head while pointing it at Crowler...who is absolutely furious that he lost.

Grinning at his victory, Jaden then turns his attention over to Terash who only reprociates the movement that Jaden did. "Good game. Hero-boy." Terash jokes as Jaden grins even further while walking up next to him. "So those card..." Jaden starts as his eyes start to turn Sparkly. "_Oh crap. Stay here and possibly get assaulted by a giddy Jaden or Run for dear life...Choice number 2 now!" _Terash thinks quickly as he starts to sprint away from Jaden who starts to follow him. "Let me see those rad cards!" Jaden says in a loud voice as Terash replies. "Someone save me!" The people in the Audience, naturally, sweatdropped.

* * *

End Chapter 1

Play Luka Luka Night Fever sung by Luka Meguraine.

Hope you guys enjoyed my story, I'll post the O.C. Cards abilities underneath this statement alongside what many of you guys might be confused of at the beginning of the duel. See, when Terash attacked with Stratos, he wanted to have Stratos returned to his hand so he can discard Woodsman into the graveyard. He then would've special summoned Stratos again next turn in order to have a sacrifice ready For Malicious. And With Infernal Prodigy on the field it would've been easy to get that done.

* * *

Scales of imbalance.

Type: Quickplay spell

Effect: When a fairy type monster is destroyed and your opponents monster is taken off of the field, activate this card to draw 3 new cards. If you have Drawn Spell cards, then you can activate them even if it's your opponents turn. If you drew any Monster's, Then said monster's don't have the ability to go into Attack mode for 3 Turns.

* * *

Divine Justice

Type: Equip Spell.

Effect: Can only Equip to a Fairy monster. Give the following abilities to said equiped monster. Monster gains the ability to destroy a monster after winning the battle phase against another monster That is Equal to/Less than it's Level. Opponent Takes Damage X 100 for the Stars off the Destroyed Monsters. Note, Cannot issue Direct attacks with the equipped Card. Must Pay 50 X Lifepoints per star of all destroyed cards during 2 Standby phase. When opponet takes 1000 or more points of damage from this effect, they can draw a card.

* * *

Suburbs Of the Fallen's Grief

Type: Field Spell.

Effect: When this card is on the field, the following effects are activated automatically except for the last, which is triggered by the player who want's to use it. When a monster card is attacking a monster with 1000 or less defense points, switch them to defense mode and give the attacking card piercing damage on that card. Note, this ability can be used by either player. (So using Dark Gaia, when he gets attacked, gets turned into defense mode...which is zero. Had to balance it out somehow.) When an 'Evil' Hero monster attacks a card that is weaker than its current attack value in its current mode, gain 1000 points during the damage step only.

The last ability can be activated by either player only when their monster wins the current battle. Remove from play, from your graveyard, an amount of cards equal to the level of your winning monster. The monster's current attack value is then deducted from your opponents Life-points. At the end-phase of the turn this ability was activated, the player who used this ability takes Burn damage equal to his the monster's Original Attack that was used in this effect, plus all the attack value of your opponents monster's in his graveyard.

* * *

Number 0: Durandal

Level: 12

Type:eora/XYZ monster

ATK/DEF: aeiwfbergueq

Attribute: Light

Effect: ogherouruiwbiutbtiwurbiwghre ihwurwyfgwourygwyubtguoywrgf buoybgwtrybrtyu

* * *

"Hey wait a minute here!? Why can't I read this card!?" Terash asks me as I look at him smugly. "You still haven't earned its true power yet. As such, its abilities wont be revealed until it's done so. And even if you knew what it's abilities are, you can't use it in the first place!" I say in a confident tone as Terash grits his teeth together rather loudly. He then smiles before pulling out a card. "ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY BLUE EYES-ULTIMATE DRAGON!" The card's form appears as I freeze in place. "Oh crap." I mutter as I then try to run away from the Monster charging up its Neutron blast of destruction on me.

* * *

Terash's Deck: 52 cards not including fusions.

Monster cards:

Elemental Hero Avian

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix

Elemental Hero Clayman

Elemental Hero Sparkman

Elemental Hero Wildheart

Elemental Hero Prisma

Elemental Hero Bubbleman

Elemental Hero Woodsman

Elemental Hero Ocean

Elemental Hero Stratos

Elemental Hero Flash

Elemental Hero Knopse

Elemental Hero Poison Rose

Elemental Hero Heat

Elemental Hero Lady Heat

Elemental hero Voltic

Elemental Hero Ice Edge

Evil Hero Infernal Gainer x 2

Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy

Evil Hero Malicious Edge

Spell cards:

Dark Calling x 3

Dark Fusion x 3

H - Heated Heart

E - Emergency Call

R - Righteous Justice

O - Oversoul

HERO FLASH

Polymerization x 3

Super Polymerization

Vicious Claw

Rose Bud

Sword of dark Rites

Burst Impact

Miracle Fusion

Parallel world fusion

Skyscraper

Suburb Of the Devil's Grief.

Trap:

Mirror force

Negate attack

Soul Union

Hero Signal

Hero spirit

Hero Ring

Defense draw

Terra Firma Gravity

Fusion Monsters:

Elemental Hero Electrum

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero

Elemental Hero Escuridao

Elemental Hero Gaia

Elemental Hero Great Tornado

Elemental Hero Inferno

Elemental Hero Terra Firma

Elemental Hero The Shining

Elemental Hero Nova Master

Evil Hero Dark Gaia

Evil Hero Infernal Sniper

Evil Hero Inferno Wing

Evil Hero Lightning Golem

Evil hero Malicious Fiend

Evil Hero Wild Cyclone

See you guys next chapter after-!? **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**


End file.
